


Stage fright

by SpaceLettuce



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceLettuce/pseuds/SpaceLettuce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The play is a few days away and Kristen is a bit nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stage fright

Kristen was really nervous about the play, they where due to preform in a few days. She constantly found herself fiddling with props. The most common one was Castiel's angel blade. She was super excited to preform the play but she was also just as nervous.  
"Come on Kristen." Siobhan would say usually while they are hugging. "You are going to do great."  
"I know I just..." Kristen said burrowing her face in her girlfriends shoulder.  
"Just what?" Siobhan asks.  
"I just don't know if I got Castiel's personality right." Kristen seemed troubled now. "I love his character so much. I don't want to screw it up."  
"You are not going to screw up." Siobhan is cupping her cheeks now and gives her a quick peck on the mouth. "Now come on stop worrying. We have a play to practice."

\---

 

"You can do this! You can get this right the play is in just a few days!" Kristen was trying to motivate herself. She was standing in front of one of the mirrors behind stage. "Don't be such a baby Kristen! This is a play is a piece of cake! You can kick it's ass!" She was jumping up and down now and fake throwing Castiel's Molotov cocktail.  
"Kristen?" A voice from behind her said. Startled she jumps and spins around.  
"OOOhh my god! Siobhan! Don't do that!"  
"What?" Siobhan is laughing now. "Did I scare you that bad?"  
"Jeez my heart is breaking out of my chest!"  
"Your so dramatic!" Siobhan said taking Kristen's hands. "Come on let's get something to eat. I'm buying"  
"But people are still cleaning up the sets and props from today's practice." Kristen says not wanting to leave too much work for everyone else. "And if we want to sneak out we have to change and to do that we have to go to the costume department and Marie is likely there."  
"Well is seems we will have to go in our costumes then." Siobhan says smiling pulling Kristen out of the room. "Come on I know some late night diner we can go to. It's just up the road."

\---

 

When they get there it's pretty empty expect for two people in the back corner. But who would really want to eat cheap crappy burgers at 10:00pm anyway? Well with the exception of them and the two guys in the back.  
They end up ordering two burgers and fries and a large chocolate milkshake to share.

"I really feel like Cas and Dean have done something similar to this." Kristen says with a mouth full of burger.  
"I bet they have" Siobhan says while she pretty much inhales most of the milkshake.  
“I mean they are always super lovey dovey. Even if it is just subtext.”

“Hey! Save some of that milkshake for me!”

“I’m the one buying so I can drink as much as I want” Siobhan says smugly.

“Whatever _Dean_.” Kristen says with a hint of smugness swiping back the drink.

“Oh Cas I didn’t know you could be so aggressive.” Siobhan gives Kristen a half assed wink.

“Stop it Siobhan! We are in a public place and you are being weird.” Kristen says blushing and shoving Siobhan’s arm.

“What are you talking about Cas? Who is this Siobhan?” She’s laughing now because she thinks she is so clever.

“You are unbelievable.” Kristen gets up to refill her fries. She can still hear Siobhan laughing as she made her way the counter.

As she is heading back to the table the two guys that where in the back got up and where heading to the register. They looked familiar, then it hit her they where the two FBI agents that started looking for their drama teacher but ended up helping with the play.  
“Smith and Smith right?” Kristen asks. “You guys are helping with my schools play for some reason.”

“Oh your playing Castiel.” The taller said turning around to face Kristen. “I can tell by your…um jacket. Why are you still in full costume anyway?”

“Siobhan, the person playing Dean, and I snuck out of clean up duties to get burgers and couldn’t risk getting changed we would have been caught.”

The shorter one who was still rather tall gave a smile almost like he was approving of her actions.

“Are you guys coming to practice tomorrow?” Kristen asks.

“We are why?” the shorter one says

“You’re not going to rat on us for ditching cleanup are you?” She asks hopefully.

The taller one replies by patting her head and says “Wouldn’t dream of it kid.”

And then they where gone.

 

“What took you so long?” Siobhan says taking a large bite of her burger.

“I went on thrilling adventure to the North Pole to get you a sense of humour."

“Ha ha very funny.”

 

\-------

 

 

The play was over. And as was well, except for the huge amounts of purple gunk everywhere.

“We did it!” Siobhan says running into a hug with Kristen and picking her up.  
“See I told you you would do great!”

“Ya ya I know. So did you.” After the in initial shock of being picked up faded she is hugged Siobhan back.

“Get a room you two!” A voice calls from behind them followed by laughter.

Siobhan sticks her tongue out in the general direction of the voice. "They are just jealous."

"Siobhan..." Kristen said. "Let's go." She grabs her hand and takes her out of the room.

"Are you upset?" Siobhan says looking concerned. "Because you know they all accept us and they are just joking."

Kristen still doesn't say anything. She takes Siobhan outside.  
After walking a few more meters away from the door Kristen spins around to face Siobhan and before Siobhan can process what's happening next the mouths lock together.  
I'm mean sure they have kissed before but only small kisses on the cheek or mouth but never like this. Siobhan felt warm all over and grabbed Kristen closer and locked her arms around her waist.  
Finally both of them came up to breath. The cool night air felt nice on their face as they smiled at each other. They leaned their foreheads together and just stood there for what felt like forever. Neither of them wanted the moment to end.

 

Several years later

 

"Remember that ridicules play we participated in at school?" An older women says. "Too bad your singing voice has gone to the dogs. Well I guess your singing is still good for scaring off little kids."

"Oh you stop it Siobhan." Kristen says looking a bit displeased. "It's said people get better with age, I guess that doesn't apply to your humour."

"You have been married to my clever ass of 45 years" Siobhan says and kisses Kristen on the forehead. "I think you can endure a few more."

Kristen smiles and holds Siobhan's hand. She leans in close and whispers in her ear. "You left the cake in the oven too long."

Siobhan's eyes widen as she scrambles to get to the kitchen. "God dammit! The cake is ruined!"

Kristen can't help but laugh.  
Yup. She could defiantly use more then just a few more years of this.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! This is my first semi longish fic so don't hate me too much for grammar mistakes...
> 
> Just FYI I could have made the end sad but I decided not too.  
> If anyone is interested I might post the alternate sad ending.


End file.
